


After-Work Show

by Moria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: When Lalli takes his clothes off, he does it quick and unceremoniously. Reynir likes to put on a show, not that Lalli has come to mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink's "striptease" and SSSS 100 Prompts Challenge: 76. Sexy.

When Lalli takes his clothes off, he does it quick and unceremoniously. Reynir likes to put on a show, not that Lalli has come to mind. If he still had enough life left in him after a full day spent on their new farm, managing to still feel sexy even after slipping into mud during his chase after some rogue sheep or that damn sheepdog who was as excitable at everything as everyone in Reynir’s family. 

Lalli had relieved himself of the day’s clothes and washed up, ready for bed a long time ago. He sat cross-legged waiting for his fool of a husband to join him, and already half-anticipating the outcome of the night. 

“Just a moment,” Reynir said to Lalli’s unspoken question. He was getting good at reading Lalli’s facial expressions. He needed to; half the time, even as Icelandic was becoming easier for Lalli to speak, he preferred to let his eyes do the talking. 

The impish little smirk on Reynir’s face told Lalli he was in for another show. He tried to appear bored, but he could not deny it. The boots and socks came off without much to it, but the moment Reynir let out that drawn-out moan, reminiscent of many shared nights, as he rubbed a stiff neck and slowly, very slowly, unbuttoned his coat, Lalli’s body reacted. Damn him. 

He wanted to kill Reynir for having this effect on him. Using the saunas back in Finland meant seeing countless of bodies. He was used to nudity. It never bothered or allured him. But Reynir was somehow different. Lalli’s eyes craved for the flash of soft midriff as the coat tugged about his tunic, his breath catching as the tunic shirt sleeves were slowly revealed as if the curtains were pulled back. 

He would reach over and kiss every part of him right this moment, undiscouraged by the fact that the sheepdog had earlier licked Reynir’s face.

_Damn the dog_ , he thought as the hunger grew. _I married the idiot. I can kiss Reynir whenever I want._

“Look at how hard you are already!” Reynir laughed as he tossed aside his coat. “And that’s one item!” He gave the buttons of his white tunic the same excruciatingly long-winded attention. Humming, he spun around, and kicking back his long braid over one shoulder, he slowly tugged down the tunic from the other shoulder, finally exposing the skin that always set Lalli’s mind and body aflame. He glanced back to give Lalli a smile. 

“Doesn’t look like I can keep this on me any longer,” Reynir said sweetly and let go of his shirt, letting it slip down his form. A whimper escaped Lalli’s lips before he could stop himself, and with a satisfied smirk, Reynir moved on to undo the buckle of his belt. 

“Would you like to help me with this?” he asked, then seeing the light flash in Lalli’s eyes, he shook his head. “No, you’d go too fast, love. It must be…slow…delicate…” As he spoke his hands roamed over his crotch, which was no where as hard as poor Lalli, who had to adjust his night clothes to get himself comfortable. 

“Hurry up,” Lalli said roughly, then sighing at Reynir’s frown, added, “I cannot wait to see how you look without anything on…dear husband.”

“You have much to learn in being romantic.” But the words clearly delighted him. Reynir stepped back, pulling out the belt and tugging down the pants till it slipped down. He kicked the rest of it out, somehow managing to make it as sensual as every part of this show. 

One item remained on Reynir. And Lalli could just glimpse his erection pressing against the fabric of his underwear.

_What I would give just to get my hands on him, feel that flesh between my fingers and run my thumb over the slit of his head and watch as he cries out my name desperately—_

“No peaking!” Reynir said. “I want you to see the full surprise! And pay attention! I know your mind was wondering for a minute there!” 

Gripping each side, he pulled down the his underwear the slowest of all, his eyes on Lalli’s face, watching him, watching as his body responded, the color of his cheeks burning redder with need and desperation. The look on Reynir’s face told Lalli all: Reynir knew Lalli was going to make him pay for this. 

A tiny tongue darted out of Lalli’s lips, wetting around his dry lips, but his attention was solely on Reynir, fully nude, just for him. 

Grinning, Reynir turned slowly, giving him a good clear view of every angle of him, let him drink in the view. 

And then he took a quick sniff under one arm. 

“Oh! I’m not getting in bed like this!” he said suddenly, laughing nervously. He stuck out his tongue playfully. “See you in a little bit!” 

With that he ran off to the shower, leaving Lalli hot and hard, silently cursing Reynir. 

Oh, he would make Reynir pay all right, once the idiot returned from his bath.


End file.
